


You're Rambling

by InuShiek



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexting, Stripping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of quick Grimmons ficlets (from the same prompt as the drabble dump I just posted)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Rambling

**Author's Note:**

> these are all from one person lol i love her

having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

\----------------

Grif curses under his breath as he rolls out of bed. He knew he shouldn’t have let Donut refill his hot chocolate six times right before bed, but fuck if the man wasn’t a god at making the stuff. Picking his way around the piles of junk occupying his half of their shared room, Grif manages to escape the room without waking Simmons.

It’s no challenge to navigate the empty hallway down to the bathroom, thankfully. Soon, his bladder is relieved and Grif is ambling his way back toward his awaiting bed.

He hears the other man groan just as he closes the door, and Grif worries for a moment that he’s woken Simmons. Then he realizes that that…..wasn’t a “why did you wake me up” groan.

"Ffffff, Grif," Simmons mumbles, squriming as he pulls his covers up tighter around himself. "Yeah….right there."

Eyes comically wide, Grif doesn’t move. Did Simmons just…. Is he…..

"Oh god!" he shouts as it dawns on him, and Grif slaps his hands over his face. " _What the hell, Simmons!?”_

\--------------------------------

* * *

 --------------------------------

Sexting

\----------------

Dumbass sent: “ugh sarge told me to unpack these boxes, so now im stuck standing here for 20 minutes. whats up?”

Kissass sent: “Looking at this new formula that will increase our chances of success by 0.24%”

Dumbass sent: “….youre masturbating arent you?”

Kissass sent: “STFU”

Dumbass sent: “im not the only thing standing if you know what i mean”

Kissass sent: “…..That was awful. Congratulations. You’ve killed my boner. Thanks a lot, Grif.”

Dumbass sent: “wait let me redeem myself”

Dumbass sent: “remember that time sarge was off training and the blues were trying to get cabooses head out of their icemaker?”

Kissass sent: “I remember you were lazy the whole time.”

Dumbass sent: “was my tongue lazy when i was swallowing your cock?”

Kissass sent: “….”

Dumbass sent: “or when you laid me out across the back of the sofa. was i so lazy that you had to threaten me with handcuffs?”

Dumbass sent: “remember how lazy i was when i rode your dick so hard you blacked out”

Dumbass sent: “or do i need to refresh your memory now that sarge is stuck underneath the puma?”

Kissass sent: “STFU it’s a warthog. Get in here and help me get rid of my boner, Dumbass.”

Dumbass sent: “dude its a puma. be right there”

\--------------------------------

* * *

\--------------------------------

Confessing a fetish

\----------------

"Come on, I told you mine," Simmons pleads, prepared to pinch the man until he confesses a fetish.

Grif scoffs, “I don’t think oral sex is really a fetish, Simmons.”

"Tell me your fetish and maybe I’ll explain why it is to you."

"Explain to me why it is and maybe I’ll tell you my fetish."

"You’re impossible!" Simmons says, frustrated. "Fine. It’s…. There’s just something about the way you look up at me when you do it…and your stupid hair brushes against my skin…and you’re too lazy to hold your mouth all the way open so there’re are teeth too so it’s a little bit of danger and you’re really fucking good at it and you always look at me when I come and you swallow it all and then you insist on kissing me and-"

"I like to be fed."

Simmons falls silent, mouth still open for several long seconds. “What.”

"I fucking hate you. This is why I didn’t want to tell you."

"What? No! Grif I- Damn it that’s hot. I just was on a roll with the oral thing and you kind of surprised me and I just didn’t think that would be a fetish I’ve just never heard of it before and-"

"You’re rambling."

"I know that and you know I do this when I’m turned on don’t make fun of me-"

Grif silences the poor man with a kiss, only withdrawing when Simmons has relaxed somewhat. “I just… I like doing stuff with my mouth. Talking, eating, and oral are just the most convenient. I had no idea it had that effect in you, though.”

"Shut up and get the food I know you’ve got stashed around here somewhere."

\--------------------------------

* * *

\--------------------------------

Stripping off

\----------------

"Why the hell is it so hot in here?" Simmons asks as he quickly rids himself of his outer clothing before he flops down onto their bed.

"Dunno," Grif replies, kicking the other man in the shin.

Hauling himself up, Simmons glares up at Grif. “What the hell…. _oh.”_

The heavyset man is slowing swaying his hips, using the motion to gradually work his pants down to his knees before he finally lets them fall to the floor. Grif puts his hands on Simmons’s shoulders, swinging his hips unnecessarily wide as he steps out of the dropped pants and flings them off to the side.

Simmons puts his hands on Grif’s sides, and the other man’s cover his own. “I think it got warmer. Quick, lose something else,” he jokes, squeezing Grif’s squishy sides before he grasps the man’s T-shirt and helps him lift it up.


End file.
